


Driver's Ed #2

by provencepuss



Series: Academy Days [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss





	Driver's Ed #2

Starsky was waiting for him; Hutch opened the passenger door of the Black and White and took his seat.

The radio crackled "When you're ready Starsky."

Hutch sneaked a glance at the other man; he learned nothing, Starsky's face was totally deadpan  although somewhere in the shadow below the peak of his cap, Hutch thought he detected a twinkle in his eyes.

The tires screeched as Starsky flipped the gear into drive and floored the gas. Hutch fought to keep his head from snapping back.

"We'll start with a one eighty."

Hutch wracked his brains trying to remember what a code one-eighty was. It occurred to him that Starsky was referring to their speed as the sport center wall loomed ahead. He closed his eyes involuntarily and when he opened them the wall was gone.

"Ok, this time keep those baby blues open!" Starsky said calmly. "And listen carefully; I'm not going to repeat the lesson."

As he spoke another car drive up alongside them; the driver nodded to Starsky and took off. Starsky gave him a couple of hundred yards start before he gave chase. "To stop a getaway you block his route." Starsky gained speed and pulled ahead of the other car.

"Make sure you're clear; you don't want a collision. When you're ready you hit the parking brake and steer into it." The car swung round and came to a halt. The other car stopped within a few inches of Hutch's door.

"One eighty." Starsky said with a grin. "Now it's your turn." As Hutch walked round to the driver's seat his heart went into overdrive. Starsky was now driving the other car.

 

Hutch watched him drive away and repeated to himself hit the parking brake and steer.

 

Metal on metal.

 

"Oh shit! "

 

Starsky glared at him.

 

"You failed!"

 

 


End file.
